warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
BriarClan
BriarClan lives in a dark forest with many briars and tall trees with small shrubs all around. They hunt the small animals that live in the roots of the trees and shrubs. They sometimes fight loners and rouges they find around their territory. These cats believe in The Bright Forest and The Shadowed Forest. This Clan is owned by Cotton. To join place a request on the talk page. WARNING: MATURE CONTENT Plot: Now that Tomwhisker(star) is gone, what will happen with with his son, what will become of Limesplash's sister, Lemonsplash, and will some of his kits s come back from The Blazers...look inside and see what will become of the new generation. Also, two rouges (a brother and sister) are raping and killing cats of the Clan. Old Plot: A rouge *cough* Tomwhisker *cough* is getting a hold on all the Clan she-cats and making them have kits, But they don't know who it is and they never can find him. Plot made by Meadow. Rules: *All pelt colours must be either Black, light gray, dark gray, black and white, or a combo of those. *Wings are allowed as long as they are black or have some black on it. *Have fun! Will think of more later Allegiances: Leader: Featherstar: A dark gray she-cat with violet eyes. Has one life left. (Cotton) Deputy: Mistyleaf: A light gray and silver she-cat with blue eyes and black spotted wings. (Cotton) Medicine Cat: Greenwillow -Black she-cat, with amber eyes, a bit erratic. (Bird) Medicine Cat Apprentice: None Senior Warriors: Icecloud: gray tabby she-cat with violet eyes (Cotton) Nightbreeze: black tom with amber eyes. (Cotton) Puddlewhisker: Black tom with black eyes (Cotton) Gorsestripe: Gray she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes. (Cotton) Warriors: Shadowfrost: Shadowy gray tom (Cotton) Echoflight: light gray she-kit (Cotton) Flashfeather: White she-cat with soft amber eyes. Shadowflight's sister and the complete opposite of him. (Cinderstar) Shadowflight: Black tom with sharp amber eyes. Flashfeather's brother and the complete opposite of her. (Cinderstar) Orchidheart- Black shecat with a white tail, paws, and muzzle, along with beautiful amber eyes (Leaf) Sootfoot: Black tom (Cotton) Ashfang: black and gray tabby tom (Cotton) Spiderleg: Black tom with red dot on his back. (Cotton) Barksong: white and gray tabby tom (Cotton) Deepsnow: gray and black tom (Cotton) Stonefur: dark gray tom (Cotton) Mousefeather: white and gray she-cat (Cotton) Specklewing: Black she-cat with white spots (Cotton) Amberfeather: white and black she-cat (Cotton) Dawnlight: Dark gray she-cat (Cotton) Ravenflight: Black she-cat with black wings. (Cotton) Spottedecho: light gray and silver she-cat with black spotted wings. (Cotton) Whitepelt: White tom with light blue eyes. (Cotton) Apprentices: Gingerpaw: Ginger tom with amber eyes. Adopted, originally Snowpoppy's. (Cotton) Oakpaw: Light brown and white tom with green eyes. Adopted, originally Snowpoppy's. (Cotton) Mistypaw: Light grey she-kit with blue eyes. Adopted, originally Mothlight's. (Cotton) Briarpaw: Black she-kit with golden eyes. Named after Briarstar. Adopted, originally Mothlight's. (Cotton) Azurepaw - A tom whos pelt fades from white to black at his hanches and tail. bright, almost neon blue eyes. (Rhy) Queens: Blossomtail: Black and white queen with light blue eyes. Decided to stay a queen to take care of kits.(Cotton) Blazefang: black and gray she-cat with amber eyes and a white tipped tail. (Cotton) Lemonsplash- A cliaco she-cat with yellow eyes. (Meadow) Lemonsplash's Kits: None yet (Expecting Puddlewhisker's Kits) Other Kit's: Shimmerkit: Silver she-cat with soft blue eyes. Found wandering the forest by Flashfeather. (Cinder) Wreathkit: skinny silver tabby kit tom that is orphaned and just recently foun itself in the BriarClan camp. Elders: Soulfire: A shadowy gray tom with gray eyes. Can see the dead. (Cotton) Wolffang: black and gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes. Retired early due to failing eye sight. (Cotton) Fernfur: white and gray she-cat. Retired early due to crippled paw. (Cotton) Former Members: BriarClan/ Dead Clan Members Roleplaying: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 ---- Featherstar padded slowly around the camp, Mistyleaf trailing closly behind her. The senior Warriors were taking the day to sleep in after a long night of hunting. The other Warriors walked sleepily out of their den and padded out to hunt and boarder patrol. The young apprentices went out to fetch moss for the elders and the queen slept happily in their den. It was finally a normal day. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 18:19, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash walked over to Puddlewhisker, "HI" She said licking his ear loveingly. She was going to have his kits, What happened to her sister stayed ture to her. She was once inlove with a rapist, then her sister was, and now she was again, but this time, her kits came without a price. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 18:41, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Puddlewhisker purred lustfully and pressed his body close to Lemonsplash. Unlike his father, Tomstar, he didn't have to leave the Clan in order to get what he wanted and his life wouldn't be a tortured as his father's. Things were finally looking up for this Clan. ... Featherstar padded out of camp and Mistyleaf went to the apprentices to check on her kits. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 18:44, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---------------- Lemonspash smiled. She loved him and she always would. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 18:47, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG